


Sincerely, West Covina

by vinegar-and-glitter (vinegarandglitter)



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegarandglitter/pseuds/vinegar-and-glitter
Summary: After Connor’s unsuccessful suicide attempt, Cynthia Murphy will do anything to help her son - including sending him to West Covina, California to spend some quality time with a distant cousin who understands what he’s going through.Giving Rebecca Bunch responsibility for a mentally ill teenager is probably the worst decision anyone has ever made.Set post 3.05 of Crazy Ex-Girlfriend. Spoilers through to 3.09.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had absolutely zero intention to write another DEH fic, but when I mentioned this weird AU to chchchchcherrybomb, I got excited about it and... here we go. Thanks for helping me bounce ideas off you! You're so excellent! 
> 
> This may be 2 parts but maybe 3, it really depends on how much I write. I guess we'll see how it goes!

Connor blames Facebook for this whole nightmare.

 

Actually, he blames the fact that his mother has nothing better to do with her time than spend time on Facebook. She spent literal hours on there, talking about fuck knows what with god knows who, and it was on Facebook that she found out about her weird cousin. 

 

He remembers how it all started - his mother standing tentatively in his doorway with her laptop, asking gently if she could come in, then sitting on his bed and showing him a frankly ridiculous video of a Latina woman talking in an upbeat tone about her friend Rebecca’s suicide attempt and subsequent recovery. 

 

Despite her general positive demeanor, Connor can see something in the woman’s eyes that made his stomach churn. 

 

“Why are you showing me this?”

 

Cynthia sighs. “Rebecca’s your cousin, Connor. Well, she’s my third cousin. Or maybe it’s my second cousin once removed. So that makes her your second cousin... twice removed. Or maybe it’s third cousin once removed. Either way, she’s family. And she knows what you’re going through. I thought it might help you to know that.”

 

“... okay?”

 

“I know this hasn’t been easy for you and I thought it might help to know you’re not the only one who’s dealing with these kinds of… thoughts.”

 

Connor rolls his eyes. “Are you going to start talking about the starving children in Africa who have it worse than me next? Because that’s really racist, Mom. Africa’s, like, a whole continent and parts of it are better off than most of the United States.”

 

“That’s not what I meant, Connor.” He tries not to flinch as his mother gently takes his hand and squeezes it. “I just wanted you to know that you’re not alone.”

 

He doesn’t really know what to say in response so he just kind of nods, lets go of her hand and goes back to his book, hoping she’ll get the message and leave. Which she does, eventually. Connor assumes that’s the end of it. 

 

Boy, is he wrong on that count. A week later, it gets a whole lot weirder. 

 

And of course it just  _ had _ to be a night where Evan’s around for dinner. Since the fiasco on the first day of school involving Evan’s therapy letter, Connor’s suicide attempt and a whole lot of false assumptions, Connor and Evan have managed to sustain a sometimes awkward but mostly pretty positive friendship. There have been a lot of hard conversations and far more baring of souls than Connor is ever going to be comfortable with, but… he sees something in Evan that reminds him of himself. 

 

And it turns out to be enough to base a friendship on. Probably the best friendship Connor has ever had. Definitely the only one he currently has. And it’s important to him and he’s worried about screwing it up, even though he trusts Evan to let him know if he’s just being a total asshole.  

  
As much as Connor trusts Evan, he would give almost anything for his friend to not bear witness to this particular shitshow. 

 

“Connor, I was talking to Rebecca,” Cynthia says casually, serving up something truly frightening involving kale. “We had a long conversation today. She’s doing really well.”

 

“Who’s Rebecca?” Zoe asks, looking at the potatoes with suspicion. 

 

“Rebecca Bunch,” Cynthia clarifies. “She’s my second cousin once removed. So she’s your third cousin once removed.”

 

“I don’t know if that’s how it works,” Larry says with a frown. “If she’s your second cousin once removed, it makes her Zoe’s second cousin twice removed.”

 

Evan turns to Connor. “Who is this person?” he asks quietly.

 

“I have no fucking idea.”

 

“Language,” Larry scolds. 

 

“You remember,” Cynthia says with a wavering smile. “I showed you the video, Connor.”

 

“Oh. Yeah. Right.”

 

“What video?” Zoe asks, looking at her mother rather than the potatoes, which was probably a fair call because… well, Connor doesn’t really know what’s been done to the potatoes but it definitely doesn’t look appetizing. 

 

Cynthia kind of bites her lip and looks at her plate for a long moment, then meets Zoe’s eyes, her smile a little more plastered on. “Rebecca is… recovering, just like your brother. They’ve both had some difficulties but are moving on and focusing on their health.”

 

“You can say it,” Connor says dully. “Rebecca tried to kill herself. We have that in common.”

 

It takes Connor a moment to realize that Evan has taken his hand under the table and is squeezing it gently. He squeezes back, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest. 

 

“She’s doing really well,” Cynthia continues, clearly determined to discuss this. “We had a long conversation about things. I mentioned that you’d had some similar struggles, and… well… I thought it might be nice for you and Rebecca to spend some time together.”

 

Connor puts down his knife and fork and looks at his mother in confusion. “I have literally never met this woman.”

 

“She’s family, Connor.”

 

“She’s my third cousin once removed, that’s not exactly close.”

 

“Second cousin twice removed.”

 

“Whatever.” Connor frowns deeply and looks at his plate, then thinks better of it and crosses his arms defiantly. “Where is she, anyway?”

 

“West Covina, California.” Cynthia looks at Larry hesitantly, then back to Connor. “I thought you might like to visit for a week.”

 

If he hadn’t already put his cutlery down, Connor’s pretty sure that would have made him drop them. “What? Why would I want to go to California for a week to hang out with a suicidal relative I’ve never met?”

 

“Don’t take that tone with your mother, Connor,” Larry says warningly. “Some California sun could be good for you. You’re too pale.”

 

“If he went into the sun, he’d probably catch fire immediately,” Zoe says with a roll of her eyes. “Or escape by turning into a bat.”

 

“That’s hysterical,” Connor replies flatly. 

 

“I think this could be really good for you,” Cynthia insists. “I really think you should go.”

 

“I agree,” Larry chimes in. “She’s family, she’s had similar experiences, it could be a good perspective.”

 

Connor just stares at them for a long moment. “Are you seriously going to send me to California for a week to visit someone I literally don’t know? Are you crazy?”

 

Larry frowns. “I don’t appreciate that tone.”

 

“I don’t appreciate you shipping me off to fucking  _ California _ .”

 

“It’s a week, Connor. Just a week. Rebecca’s already agreed to it. She’s not working at the moment, so you’ll be able to spend some quality time with her.” Cynthia’s tone is clearly trying to be encouraging but not quite hitting the mark. “She’s even been telling me about a support group you could attend with her. You’ve got more in common than you realize.”

 

“There is no fucking way I’m going to California,” Connor replies heatedly, feeling the tendrils of anger coil up inside him. “You can’t just decide these things for me, what the actual fuck!”

 

“Connor-”

 

“Fuck this,” he mutters, standing up and aggressively pushing away his plate. “I’m not hungry.”

 

A few minutes later, he’s tearing his room apart trying to find his stash (he hadn’t smoked as much since the attempt, which has nothing to do with the fact that Evan isn’t exactly a 420 kind of guy, shut up) because fuck being sober when he’s literally being forced halfway across the country, when Evan appears, tentatively standing in his doorway. The way he holds himself reminds Connor of his mother’s hesitation the week earlier. Connor sighs and flops down on his bed, gesturing for Evan to come in.

 

“There are some really nice trees in California,” Evan says after a while. At Connor’s incredulous look, he kind of blushes and starts rambling. “Not that you care about trees. I mean, you don’t have to care about trees. I care about trees, but just because I care about trees doesn’t mean you have to care about trees. I guess they’re just… trees. But… there are nice ones in California.”

 

“You want me to go to California so I can send you pictures of palm trees?” Connor asks, kind of half-smiling because Evan rambling about trees is far too endearing (not that he’ll ever admit that). 

 

“I think your mom really wants to help you,” Evan says tentatively. “And I think she doesn’t really know how? So… yeah, it sounds a bit weird to send you off to some relative you don’t know, but… if she gets it, that could be cool, right? You deserve someone who gets it.”

 

“I guess,” Connor mutters, looking at his shoes. “I just fucking hate it when people just… decide things for me. It’s just so… it makes me so angry, and I just… I fucking hate it.”

 

“I get that,” Evan replies with a nod. “I really do. And it’s, like, totally up to you if you don’t want to go, I don’t think they’re going to, like, manhandle you onto a plane-”

 

“I wouldn’t put it past my dad, oh my god.”

 

Evan laughs and continues. “Sounds like your mom is totally cool with letting you miss school for a week to go to California,” he points out. “You hate school. You may as well just go for that.”

 

“And for the trees, right?”

 

“I mean, trees are nice?”

 

Evan’s got this kind of dorky smile when he talks about trees and Connor kind of likes it. 

 

And Connor grudgingly admits to himself that Evan has a point about school.

 

Which is how he finds himself on a plane to California three days later. 

 

**   
  
“I think this is a bad idea, Cookie.”

 

“Paula, I love you, and I appreciate that you’re worried, but I honestly feel like this is something I’m, like,  _ meant _ to be doing.” Rebecca throws a blanket and some pillows on the couch in her living room and steps back to admire her handywork. “Do you think this couch is long enough? I saw photos of Connor on Cynthia’s Facebook and he’s, like, tall. Like… basketball tall. But kinda wiry? Kind of like someone stretched him? He seems to be mostly leg, as far as I can tell. I wonder if he likes basketball. Tall guys like basketball, right? I didn’t ask. I should have asked.”

 

“I know you want to help, and I admire you for that,” Paula says, her voice soothing, “but you’re still recovering. It’s only been a few weeks since… since you got out of hospital, and you’re still learning how to properly take care of yourself. I don’t feel like adding a teenager into the mix is a great idea, especially one who’s also mentally ill. You’ve met my kids. Teenage boys are nightmares.”

 

“I get what you’re saying,” Rebecca replies carefully. “But Cynthia reached out to me. And my doctor says I should be giving back to the community. Helping Connor is my way to give back. I can be, like, a mental health mentor. Help him learn about himself. Let him enjoy the ol’ So-Cal lifestyle. Kick back, have some boba… I could take him surfing! I wonder if he likes surfing?” Rebecca takes out her phone and makes a note. “Surfing. Basketball. Things to check when I pick him up.” She looks at the time. “Which is now! I need to get to the airport now!”

 

“You sure you don’t want me to come?” Paula asks with a frown. “Because I can do that. I’m happy to help.”

 

“Heather’s coming with,” Rebecca assures her, “so we’re good. I figured because Heather’s young and she was recently a student, she’ll be non-threatening and also she’s way cooler than me, and so I figure it’ll make me more approachable, because teenage boys care about being cool, right? That’s super important to them. I read about it. Also I watch TV.”

 

“Yeah, I’m kind of interested to see what’s going to happen,” Heather says with a serene nod. “I mean, like, whoever this woman is who saw V’s Facebook video and decided that was a sign she should send her suicidal teenager here to like, bond with Rebecca… she’s making some mad weird decisions, dude. So her kid’s gotta be at least kind of interesting.” 

 

“Be careful,” Paula warns. “Call me if he has a katana.”

 

“They wouldn’t let one on the plane,” Rebecca points out.

 

“Throwing stars, then. Those are concealable.”

 

When they arrive at the airport, it takes a while for Connor to appear. For a moment, Rebecca’s convinced he’s run off, or hopped on a plane to New York, or just kind of vanished into the donut stand. But then a long-haired lanky teenager steps through the doors, clad in a black hoodie despite the California heat, a beaten up messenger bag over his shoulders. 

 

He does not look happy to be there. 

 

Rebecca’s going to change that.

 

“Connor! Over here!” 

 

His expression doesn’t change as he meets her eyes, but he does head toward her, which is… something, she supposes. As soon as he’s within hugging distance, she pulls him into a hug, which he’s clearly not expecting if the way he tenses up is anything to go by. 

 

“It’s so great to meet you!” she exclaims enthusiastically. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I met you when you were a baby. I think I was at your christening, or whatever it is they’re called… I don’t know anything about Catholicism. I’m Jewish.”

 

“Okay,” Connor mumbles, wriggling out of her grasp and scowling. 

 

“Did you check in a bag?”

 

Connor nods and strides toward the baggage claim sign without another word. Rebecca kind of looks at Heather for a moment. 

 

“What do I do?”

 

Heather blinks. “Go with him.”

 

“Right. Okay.” 

 

The drive back to West Covina is… awkward, to say the least. Rebecca tries her level best to fill it with interesting facts about California for the first little while, until she realizes that Connor is wearing headphones and is staring out the window, occasionally texting but definitely not paying attention. 

 

“Was this a bad idea?” Rebecca asks Heather quietly once she’s sure Connor’s not listening. 

 

“Totally,” Heather says with a nod. “A  _ super _ bad idea.”

 

“We should stop for boba on the way home.”

 

“I don’t think that’s going-”

 

“No, I definitely think boba will make things better. Or maybe donuts. What do you think, Heather? Donuts or boba. Or both!”

 

“I don’t think it really matters,” Heather points out, glancing at Connor in the rear view mirror. “That kid does  _ not _ want to be here.”

 

“Well, we’re just going to have to fix that.”

 

**

 

From: Evan

_ Have you landed?  _

 

To: Evan

_ in car to west covina now _

_ don’t even know where it is _

_ or long i’ll be in this car _

 

From: Evan

_ I can Google it for you?? _

 

To: Evan

_ If u want, whatever _

 

From: Evan

_ Ok Google says 24 minutes if you’re on the I-10W? _

 

To: Evan

_ i have no idea _

 

From: Evan

_ What’s your cousin like?  _

 

To: Evan

_ she hugged me, wtf _

_ and she’s like, ranting about the history of California _

_ so i put my headphones in so she’d stop fucking talking _

_ this is a nightmare _

 

From: Evan

_ She’s probably nervous? I talk a ton when I’m nervous _

 

To: Evan

_ yeah but u don’t piss me off _

_ and u like, know when to stop talking _

_ I don’t think Rebecca has that ability _

_ omg _

_ apparently we’re stopping for boba _

_ wtf is boba? _

 

From: Evan

_ Looking it up for you now. _

 

To: Evan

_ evan _

_ seriously _

_ i can google shit myself _

_ you don’t have to _

_ like _

_ answer all my questions _

 

From: Evan

_ I don’t mind! _

_ Okay, so it’s bubble tea? _

 

To: Evan

_ Or the Basenji Owners and Breeders Association _

 

From: Evan

_??? _

 

To: Evan

_ I can google too _

_ think we’re gonna go see some dogs? _

_ maybe we’re getting a dog _

 

From: Evan

_ I don’t think you’re getting a dog _

 

To: Evan

_ how do u know? _

_ i got shipped to a relative i’ve never met in California _

_ who knows what’ll happen next _

_ the world is full of possibilities _

_ ok so ur right, it’s not a dog _

_ wtf are these weird ball things _

 

Attachment: IMG01284.jpg

 

From: Evan

_ Pretty sure that’s bubble tea _

_ The balls are tapioca I think? _

 

To: Evan

_ i don’t trust tapioca _

_ and i don’t trust anyone who defends it _

_ but rebecca seems to think its magic _

_ i don’t know _

_ i am suspicious _

 

From: Evan

_ I’ve never had it _

_ Try it and let me know what it’s like? _

 

To: Evan

_ Ok _

_ Fine _

_ For u _

 

From: Evan

_ Thank you _

 

To: Evan

_ I hope you appreciate my sacrfice _

_ *scarfice _

_ *sacrifice _

 

From: Evan

_ Lol _

 

To: Evan

_ Fuck it _

_ Okay so they’re squishy and weird _

_ I am still suspicious _

_ But i guess its ok _

 

From: Evan

_ Squishy, weird and suspicious but ok - i love it _

 

“So who are you texting?” Rebecca asks brightly. 

 

“A friend,” Connor replies in a tone that he hopes will dissuade her from asking any further questions. 

 

Rebecca nods knowingly. “A  _ special _ friend?”

 

Connor scowls. “A friend.”

 

“It’s just that you’re almost smiling at your phone and I kind of figured smiling wasn’t your thing,” Rebecca points out with all the tact of a sledgehammer. “Sounds like a special friend to me.”

 

“Dude, chill,” Heather says to Rebecca, kind of frowning. “Let him talk to his friend.”

 

“I thought we could get donuts after this,” Rebecca announces, moving her straw around in her boba. “Show you the sights. The glory that is West Covina.”

 

“There is literally nothing here,” Heather says flatly in Connor’s direction. 

 

“We could go to the beach later in the week!” says Rebecca with far too much enthusiasm. “We’re only two hours from the beach!”

 

“Four in traffic,” Heather counters. “And there’s literally always traffic, so…”

 

“I’m not really a beach person,” Connor says. 

 

To: Evan

_ rebecca wants to go to the beach _

_ we’re 4hrs from the beach _

_ 4hrs in a car with my weird cousin _

_ no thanks _

 

From: Evan

_ I’ve never been to the beach.  _

 

To: Evan

_ Wait, seriously? _

_ Ok _

_ When i get back _

_ We can, like, road trip _

 

From: Evan

_ How many hours is that gonna take? _

_ Isn’t it like a 4 hour drive from where we are? _

_ Same thing _

 

To: Evan

_ Yeah but  _

_ 4hrs in a car with u _

_ Better than my weird cousin any day of the week _

 

“You’re blushing,” Rebecca says in a sing-song tone. “You’re definitely texting a special friend. I know that look.”

 

“You said something about donuts?” Connor says, for want of any better response. Because he’s not talking to his weird cousin about  _ Evan _ , for fuck’s sake. 

 

Rebecca breaks into a brilliant smile. “Donuts! Just around the corner. Pick up your boba and we’ll go get some donuts. That’s a great idea!”

 

From: Evan

_ Same here _

_ I mean _

_ I would rather be in a car with you _

_ Than with your weird cousin _

_ Not that there’s anything wrong with your cousin _

_ I haven’t met her _

_ She’s probably really nice _

_ You probably shouldn’t ignore her by talking to me _

_ Me texting you tons is probably really rude _

_ Sorry _

 

Rebecca picks up her own drink and gestures for Connor to follow her. Heather kind of looks at Connor, her expression blank. “She has the keys to the car so we probably can’t make a break for it if you want to get your bag back.”

 

“Where would I even go?” Connor points out. 

 

Heather shrugs. “She means well, she’s just… a lot.”

 

That’s probably the most sensible thing anyone who’s not Evan has said to him in a week. “Yeah.”

 

“Okay, so Rebecca is kind of intense in general,” Heather says slowly, “but like, extra intense these days because of… well, you know. But she’s kind of… I don’t know, there’s this  _ thing _ with her old boss, and she keeps running off, so if she just kind of… ditches you, I’m, like, around or whatever.” 

 

Connor’s not really sure what to make of it, but he thinks Heather might be alright. “Uh, okay.”

 

“I’m, like,  _ literally _ gonna be around, I mean,” Heather clarifies. “I’m Rebecca’s roommate, so…”

 

That was a new piece of information. Weirdly, it made Connor feel a little better about things. “Okay.”

 

“We should, like, go get some donuts now.”

 

Connor shrugs. “Sure.”

 

To: Evan

_ ur fine _

_ we’re getting donuts _

_ there are so many different types _

_ still don’t trust tapioca _

_ but its kinda cool to be able to  _

_ like _

_ chew your drink _

_ Idk _

 

They’re working their way through a box of donuts when a middle aged guy in a suit with a moustache shows up and greets Rebecca enthusiastically. 

 

“Rebecca! It’s so good to see you! We miss you at the office so much!”

 

“Aww Darryl, I miss you guys, too.” Rebecca gestures toward Connor. “This is my cousin Connor, he’s visiting from out of town. He’ll be here for a week.”

 

“Paula mentioned it,” Darryl says. “Well, she mentioned it to Mrs. Hernandez, but I was listening in. Connor, it’s so nice to meet you. Any cousin of Rebecca’s is a friend of mine.”

 

There are way too many things wrong with that logic to even comment on so Connor just… nods and takes a large sip of his boba to avoid having to respond.

 

“It’s so great that I’m running into you,” Darryl says, turning to Rebecca with excitement, “because I have the most amazing news. I just heard back from the fertility centre... my sperm is healthy!”

 

Connor spits his boba all over his donut. 

 

“Whoa, I have never seen a literal spit take in person before,” Heather says flatly. 

 

Rebecca just kind of tilts her head. “Really? You work in a bar.”

 

“It’s so encouraging, because I’m older and there can be issues in that department,” Darryl continues, seemingly oblivious to Connor’s discomfort. “But no, apparently my swimmers are Olympic level. Champions. I’ll be fertilizing eggs all over the place. This is fantastic!” 

 

“Gross,” Heather mutters under her breath in Connor’s direction. 

 

“Who is this person?”

 

“Rebecca’s old boss.”

 

Connor kind of stares at Heather in disbelief. “She’s got a...  _ thing _ with this guy?”

 

Heather shakes her head. “No, she has a thing with her  _ other _ old boss. Actually, I think the guy she has a thing with is this guy’s boss? It’s complicated.”

 

“Right. Okay.”

 

To: Evan

_ HOLY SHIT _

_ WTF _

 

From: Evan

_????? _

_ Are you okay???  _

 

To: Evan

_ i’m traumatized _

_ TRAUMATIZED _

_ so rebecca’s old boss just showed up _

_ and started telling us about his high sperm count _

_ he was, like, super excited about it _

_ it was practically a fucking song and dance number _

 

From: Evan

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ what? _

 

**

 

“Okay, so you’ll have to crash on the couch because I don’t have a spare room, but the couch is actually more comfortable than you might think. I’ve spent a lot of time on this couch and it’s… it’s pretty comfortable. Yeah. Definitely.”

 

Rebecca really doesn’t want to admit that she’s definitely had sex on the couch her teenage cousin is about to sleep on. Hopefully he didn’t pick up on that. From the look on his face, she was in the clear. 

 

Then again, the scowl seems to be, like, ingrained into his whole look, so who knows? 

 

Connor kind of looks at the wall. “Nice fish,” he says sarcastically. 

 

“Thank you.” Rebecca clasps her hands together. “Okay! So! Kitchen is right through there, bathroom is there… the door is a little weird, so… just be careful. Help yourself to anything in the fridge or the pantry, there’s… not a lot there, but whatever. You can order pizza or something if you want. I’m going out tonight but you can use my Netflix if you want, and I’ve written down the WiFi password, and also my number and Heather’s number if you need it, because Heather will be at work. Unless you want to go hang out at Heather’s work. She works at Home Base, which is like a sports bar, but there are kids around a lot. It’s like a whole thing. It’s kind of weird. You probably don’t want to go there. But if you do want to go there, here’s some money for a taxi and here’s the address.”

 

Connor stares at her for a moment. “Um, okay.”

 

Rebecca turns to head to her room, then turns back hesitantly. “You’re going to be okay without me, right? I mean, you’re… 17 years old. You can take care of yourself. Take in the sights, get your bearings. I mean, it’s not like West Covina is particularly big. No narrow alleys, very few cheap bars, greasy diners and saucy dames with great gams who’ll smack you on the button and riddle you with holes from a Chicago typewriter.”

 

Connor blinks. “What?”

 

“It’s just that I have a thing I have to do and it’s really important,” Rebecca explains. “I promise it’s important and I’m not just blowing you off.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Connor says, still looking terribly confused. “I can just… whatever. Hang out. I brought books.”

 

“Books!” Rebecca exclaims, her eyes lighting up. “Yes, books! Okay, so there’s a library in walking distance, I can give you directions and my library card, and you can do that. Books are great. I love books. I do have some books in my own personal library that you’re welcome to read if you want but most of them are about property law or women’s sexual pleasure and… well, I don’t know, you might  _ want _ to learn some techniques for pleasing a woman, you’re more than welcome to-”

 

“The library is fine,” Connor interrupts. He’s looking at his shoes, his long hair covering his face. Rebecca’s pretty sure he’s blushing. 

 

“Awesome. Okay. Here’s my library card. I’m going to change, but I can drop you off if you want?” 

 

“Sure,” he says, still looking at his shoes. 

 

Twenty minutes later, they’re driving past the skatepark on the way to the library. “The skate park!” she exclaims. “Tomorrow we can go skateboarding!”

 

Connor looks alarmed. “You want to go skateboarding?”

 

“Sure!” she says enthusiastically. “I totally know how to skate. Skateboarding is, like, cool with the kids, right? I’m cool. I can totally skateboard.”

 

“Uh…”

 

“Do you skateboard?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay. Do you want to try? I could teach you. I mean, I’m not very good, but I could try?”

 

“I’m good, thanks.” He looks at her with a confused expression, then focuses his attention out the window. 

 

They arrive at the library a few minutes later. 

 

“So… have fun!” 

 

Connor looks uncomfortable for a moment, then speaks. “I don’t, uh, have a key to get back into your house.”

 

Rebecca sighs. “Right. Yes. Damn it. Okay. Um. Well. Here’s my key, and… can you just…leave it under the mat, it’ll be fine. I’ll be… I’ll be home tomorrow morning.”

 

Connor kind of smirks. “Tomorrow morning, huh.”

 

“It’s important,” she insists. “Important work business.”

 

“I thought you quit your job.”

 

“Important finding new work business.” Connor blinks. Rebecca winces. “Okay, that made me sound like I’m moonlighting as a stripper or something, and I promise I’m not. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, I’m a very sex positive person. I once took a feminist pole dancing class.” She stops to think. “Actually, I could be a stripper. I’d make an excellent stripper. I have really great breasts-”

 

Connor takes the key out of her hand, kind of waves awkwardly and shuts the passenger door before she can finish her sentence.

 

“Right. Okay. Note to self: stop bringing up sex with my teenage cousin. Oh my god.”

 

**

  
  


To: Zoe

_ so rebecca is really weird _

 

From: Zoe

_ wtf Connor _

_ why r u txtn me _

 

To: Zoe

_ whoa _

_ OK _

_ rude _

 

From: Zoe

_ sorry its just that??  _

_ we??  _

_ don’t do that?? _

 

To: Zoe

_ whatever  _

_ sorry to bother you _

 

From: Zoe

_ no its fine _

_ its just _

_ nm _

_ how is she weird? _

 

To: Zoe

_ ok _

_ there’s a giant fish on her wall _

 

From: Zoe

_ weird but thats like a thing right? _

_ people mounting fish on their walls? _

 

To: Zoe

_ thats just the beginning _

_ sometimes she talks like an old timey detective _

_ she tried to make me skateboard with her _

_ theres nothing in her kitchen but bagels _

_ and her boss told me about his sperm count _

_ her roommate is cool tho _

 

From: Zoe

_ …. _

 

To: Zoe

_ its not all bad _

_ the weather is nice _

_ the library actually has a decent selection _

_ ALSO _

_ on the way home from the airport _

_ rebeccas roommate told me that if you wanna buy weed _

_ you should talk to the catholic priest _

 

From: Zoe

_ CONNOR _

_ OMG _

_ YOU CAN’T BUY DRUGS OFF A PRIEST _

 

To: Zoe

_ i can here _

_ california is wild _

_ wild i tell you _

 

From: Zoe

_ … _

_ ur not actually going to buy drugs _

_ off a priest _

_ are you?? _

_ I mean _

_ mom sent you there to _

_ like _

_ focus on getting better _

_ not to get high with the clergy _

 

To: Zoe

_ I didn’t say i was going to _

_ I just said that apparently thats how it works in this town _

_ Its a weird town _

_ I overheard the window washers talking about a prostitute thats breaking up marriages _

 

From: Zoe

_ … _

_ … _

_ prostitutes breaking up marriages _

_ drug dealing priests _

_ random strangers telling you about their sperm _

_ omg _

_ Mom did NOT think this through _

 

To: Zoe

_ NO SHIT _

_ so like _

_ I kinda wanted to hate it _

_ on principle or whatever _

_ but _

_ I kinda want to see what’s gonna happen next _

_ … want me to keep you posted on weird shit? _

 

From: Zoe

_ omg yes _

 

To: Zoe

_ cool _

_ K _

_ night _

 

From: Zoe

_ night _

 

**


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you, like, want a bagel or something?” Heather asks as Connor walks into the kitchen the next morning. “We don’t have cereal or anything. But I think we have cream cheese.”

 

Connor nods. “Sure.”

 

“I can make coffee if you want? Or tea?”

 

“Uh, I’m not supposed to have caffeine with my meds,” Connor kind of mumbles, not really wanting to talk about his medication with Heather, who is cool and laid back and nowhere near as weird as everything and everyone else in this ridiculous town. “I can just have, like, water or something.”

 

“There’s totally decaf if you want it?” Heather offers. “If I have too much caffeine I get, like, super hyper, so sometimes I like decaf. I hid it, though, cos Rebecca’s from New York and is, like, weird about decaf.”

 

“Decaf sounds good,” Connor tries, sitting down awkwardly on the bench by the kitchen island. He’s too tall for it. He feels like he’s sitting in a dollhouse. But standing up now would be weird, so he’s just going to have to deal with it. 

 

“So Rebecca didn’t come home last night,” Heather says conversationally. “I’m not super surprised? It just kind of sucks for you, since you came all this way jto hang out with her or whatever.”

 

“My mom made me come,” Connor points out. “And it got me out of school, so…”

 

Heather nods. “I get it.” She pulls a bunch of boxes from the top shelf of the pantry, opens one up and pulls out a small container of decaf coffee, then sets about making a plunger. “So I’m working this afternoon, but if you wanted to come hang for a bit I can totally sneak you some free fries.” 

 

That doesn’t actually sound like the worst way to spend a day. He’s got a bunch of books from the library on Rebecca’s card. He likes Heather well enough. He likes fries. And if he decides there are too many people, it’s not like it’s going to be hard to find somewhere in town where he can get some time to himself. 

 

“Okay,” he finds himself agreeing. “That could be cool.”

 

And it actually kind of  _ is _ cool. He sits at the bar, pulls out his borrowed copy of On The Beach and settles in to read. Heather brings him fries, then a Coke, then a glass of water, and kind of just shrugs at him every time he tries to pay. 

 

He’s about three-quarters of the way through the book when someone sits next to him. The guy’s got sandy blonde hair and he’s kind of built in that bro-y, Southern California kind of way that Connor’s never really much cared for. 

 

“Hey WhiJo,” Heather says in what Connor’s starting to realise is her signature tone of voice. “This is Connor, he’s Rebecca’s cousin and he’s, like, hanging here for the week.”

 

“Hey man,” the guy says, extending a hand, which Connor takes hesitantly only to be slightly overwhelmed by a very firm handshake. “I’m Josh. They call me White Josh cos we have another friend who’s also named Josh who’s Filipino.”

 

“Okay,” Connor replies, still a little weirded out by the handshake. “Do you want me to call you White Josh, or just Josh, or…”

 

“Well, you’re probably not going to want to have a ton to do with Josh Chan if you’re Rebecca’s cousin, so you can just call me Josh,” he says with a nod. 

 

Connor frowns. “Who’s Josh Chan?”

 

White Josh looks at Heather quizzically. “Didn’t you say this was Rebecca’s cousin?”

 

“Distant cousin,” Connor says flatly. “It’s a long story.”

 

“His mom saw Valencia’s video and like, sent him here to bond or whatever,” says Heather calmly. 

 

“Wow, okay.” Josh kind of nods a few times. “So Josh Chan is Rebecca’s ex-fiance and he left her at the altar to go become a priest, except that didn’t work out so well, and now he’s… well, I don’t know what he’s doing now.”

 

“He worked here for a bit,” Heather chimes in. “It did not end well. Health and safety violations.”

 

“I’ll spare you the details,” says Josh. 

 

“I appreciate it,” Connor replies, not wanting to picture it. “So, wait… her fiance left her to become a priest, but then… didn’t become a priest?”

 

“Yeah dude, it was a whole thing.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“When did this happen?”

 

Josh shrugs. “Couple of months ago? I don’t know. Things happen quickly around here.”

 

“That’s, like, the biggest understatement ever,” Heather says with a roll of her eyes. 

 

Josh offers to buy Connor a beer, which he declines because it’s still technically the middle of the day. And he’s, you know, seventeen. Connor doesn’t know the guy, but he seems a little on edge, like he’s avoiding something (which is something Connor can definitely relate to) so he just lets him drink and talk. 

 

By the time Josh is on his third beer, Connor has more or less gotten a retelling of the epic saga of Josh Chan and Rebecca Bunch. 

 

“It’s probably a good thing they didn’t go through with it,” Josh says, swirling the last dregs of his beer in his glass. “I mean, they were the last people on earth who should have been getting married. And marriage is for suckers, anyway. Relationships are terrible. A complete waste of time.”

 

“Okay, so maybe you should, like, go get some fresh air,” Heather says to Josh with a gentle nod. “And, like, coffee? Cos dude, it’s still only 3 in the afternoon. Don’t you have work?”

 

“Day off,” Josh says, finishing the last of his beer. “But yeah, fresh air is a thing.” He gestures to Connor. “Come on, you can’t spend the entire day in this bar. Come have a coffee with me.”

 

“You’re walking, right?” Connor checks. 

 

Josh rolls his eyes. “I’m a big boy. I can handle three beers. But yeah, I’m walking.”

 

Connor turns to Heather. “Do you mind if I…”

 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Heather says with a nod. “Text me if you need anything. I’ll be finishing in, like, a few hours. We can go to the grocery store and get something that’s not bagels.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

There are some cool looking palm trees as they leave Home Base. Connor snaps some pictures and texts them to Evan as they’re walking. 

 

“So you like trees,” Josh says with a nod. “That’s cool.”

 

“I don’t really like trees,” Connor says with a shrug. “I have a friend who likes trees, so I’m sending him pictures.”

 

“Is that what the kids are doing instead of dick pics these days?” 

 

To his irritation, Connor feels his cheeks turning red. “Shut up.”

 

“Hey, no judgment. Just saying - tree pics. That’s practically begging for a joke about having wood, dude.”

 

“Evan likes trees,” Connor snaps. “And he’s my friend, and he said something about the trees here being cool, so I’m sending him pictures. It’s not weird. It’s not, like... gay or anything.”

 

Josh stops and looks at him. “Dude,  _ I’m _ gay.”

 

Connor stops. “Wait, seriously?”

 

He nods. “Yeah man.”

 

Connor swallows nervously. “I, uh, I didn’t mean to be a dick-”

 

“Nah, I was the dick, dude,” Josh says with a sigh. “Sorry. Feels like I hit a sore spot.”

 

Connor doesn’t really know how to respond to this. “It’s fine. It’s whatever.”

 

Josh just kind of stares at him for a while. It’s fucking unnerving. “You know that if you are gay, it’s no big deal, right? Like… some people are blonde, some people like tomatoes, some people are gay. It’s just another thing that makes people different.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure my dad would freak the fuck out if he knew…. if he  _ thought _ I was gay.”

 

Fuck. 

 

He didn’t mean to say that. 

 

Josh stands there for a moment, then slaps him on the shoulder, a little more aggressively than Connor is used to but not exactly violently. “It’s chill, dude. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But if you do want to talk about it, I’m here for you.”

 

“Whatever.” 

 

They keep walking for a while. Connor snaps a few more photos of palm trees. 

 

To: Evan

 

Attachment: IMG01289.jpg

Attachment: IMG01290.jpg

Attachment: IMG01292.jpg

 

_ trees for u _

_ well the same tree _

_ but its nice _

_ idk _

_ thought ud like it _

_ whatever _

 

From: Evan

_!!! _

_ It’s a really good tree! _

_ Did you know there are 2600 species of palm tree? _

 

To: Evan 

_ I did not know that _

_ That’s cool i guess _

 

From: Evan

_ Sorry you probably don’t care _

_ sorry _

_ I just think they’re neat _

 

To: Evan

_ no it’s cool _

 

Attachment: IMG01293.jpg

Attachment: IMG01294.jpg

 

From: Evan

_ Amazing! _

 

“How did you know you were gay?”

 

“I came out when I was 12,” Josh says, nonchalant. “I just kind of knew.”

 

“I don’t know,” Connor admits. “Maybe I’m... I don’t know? Probably.”

 

“That’s cool,” says Josh with a nod. “You don’t need to know yet.”

 

“Was there… someone who made you sure?” Connor asks tentatively. “I mean, I don’t know, but… my friend with the trees… maybe?” He scowls. “Fuck, never mind.”

 

“Hey dude, it’s cool,” Josh says with a smile. “You don’t have to have it all figured out.”

 

“I think I’m probably gay,” Connor says, trying the words out in his mouth. “Fuck. It’s weird saying it out loud.”

 

“Weird good or weird bad?”

 

“Weird good, I think.”

 

Josh slaps him on the shoulder again. Maybe it’s less aggressive, or maybe Connor’s just used to it. “That’s cool, man. You’re figuring out who you are. That’s, like, one of the coolest things anyone can do. You should be proud of yourself.”

 

“Uh, thanks.”

 

“No problem, dude.”

 

To: Zoe

_ todays update _

_ turns out that Rebecca was engaged to this guy Josh _

_ and he left her at the altar _

_ to go be a priest _

_ he’s not a priest now tho _

 

From: Zoe

_ wtf _

_ who leaves someone at the altar _

_ what kind of dick move is that _

 

To: Zoe

_ ikr? _

_ like  _

_ ok _

_ Rebecca kind of did some weird shit _

_ one of her friends told me about it _

_ and it’s like _

_ super weird _

_ she was in a shrub? _

_ or she WAS a shrub? _

_ IDK _

 

From: Zoe

_ … _

_ a shrub? _

 

To: Zoe

_ idk _

_ I’ll confirm and get back to u _

 

From: Zoe

_ ok _

_ anything else happen today? _

 

To: Zoe

_ hung out at a weird sports bar _

_ ate some fries _

_ took some pictures of trees for Evan _

_ I’m gay, btw _

_ also the grocery clerk only has half an eyelid _

_ and he did a cartwheel near the produce section _

_ fucking wild _

 

From: Zoe

_ … _

_ … _

_ did you just _

_ come out to me _

_ via text _

_ and then talk about produce??? _

 

To: Zoe

_ dont make it weird  _

 

From: Zoe

_ who said its weird? _

 

To: Zoe

_ ur being weird about it _

 

From: Zoe

_ I’m being weird about the part where you came out between talking about trees and a grocery clerk with half an eyelid _

_ not about u being gay _

_ … is it weird to say im proud of u? _

_ … do you want me to call u? _

 

To: Zoe

_ no _

_ no thanks _

_ its not weird, idk _

_ it’s just _

_ idk _

_ thought u should know _

_ don’t tell parents please _

 

From: Zoe

_ of course i won’t _

 

To: Zoe

_ thanks _

 

From: Zoe

_ Do you like Evan? _

 

To: Zoe

_ … _

_ fuck off _

_ maybe _

_ idk _

 

From: Zoe

_ hahah i knew it _

_ ud be cute together _

 

To: Zoe

_ dont tell him either please _

 

From: Zoe

_ Connor _

_ seriously _

_ I would never _

_ I won’t tell anyone _

_ it’s not for me to tell _

 

To: Zoe

_ thank you _

_ thats cool of you _

_ … hows school? _

 

From: Zoe

_ Boring _

_ Evan looks sad _

_ I think he misses u _

 

To: Zoe

_ I miss him _

 

From: Zoe

_ gay _

 

To: Zoe

_ fuck you _

 

From: Zoe

_ K, gotta go to bed _

_ I expect more hijinks tomorrow? _

 

To: Zoe

_ can’t promise anything _

_ but _

_ probably, yeah _

 

From: Zoe

_ night Connor _

 

To: Zoe

_ night Zo _

 

From: Zoe 

:)

 

**

 

“Did you bring your bathing suit?”

 

Connor looks at Rebecca in absolute disbelief. “No?”

 

Rebecca’s eyes widen. “You came on holiday to California without a bathing suit?”

 

“I said I wasn’t a beach person.”

 

Rebecca pouts. “I thought we could go to Raging Waters!” 

 

Connor frowns. “What the fuck is that?”

 

“It’s a water park.”

 

“What am I, eight years old?”

 

Rebecca sighs. “Come on. I’ll buy you a bathing suit. It’ll be great. We can do this! It’ll be fun! Head out, make a day of it, it’ll be great!” 

 

“I’m not going to a fucking water park, Rebecca.”

 

Rebecca throws her hands up in mock surrender. “Okay. That’s fine. Then what do you want to do?”

 

Connor shrugs. 

 

“That is so not helpful.”

 

“Look, it wasn’t my idea to come here,” Connor says, clearly irritated. “My mom practically forced me to, so sorry if I’m not super entertaining or whatever.”

 

“We’re supposed to be bonding over our shared trauma,” Rebecca insists. 

 

Connor shrugs. “We could go to the library?”

 

“To bond over our shared trauma?”

 

“To read.”

 

Rebecca thinks about it for a moment. “Okay.”

 

Connor blinks. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, reading. I like reading. God, how long has it been since I just… read for fun? You know, I’ve been thinking of rereading the Harry Potter series.” Connor kind of stares at her. “I know, I know, they’re kids books, but… a friend of mine said they’re modern classics.”

 

“I’m not judging,” Connor protests. “I love Harry Potter.”

 

Rebecca beams. “Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What Hogwarts house are you?”

 

“Ravenclaw.”

 

“Me too!”

 

They kind of grin at each other for a moment.

 

It’s nice.

 

“We could binge watch the movies,” Rebecca suggests. “Get a whole bunch of junk food and just go for it.”

 

Connor kind of blinks again. “Actually that could be really cool.”

 

“Maybe that instead of the library?” 

 

Connor shrugs. “I still haven’t finished all the books I got last time.”

 

“How many did you get?”

 

“Six.”

 

“And how many have you read?”

 

“Four.”

 

“Wow.”

 

Connor shrugs. “I like to read.”

 

“Okay then, nerd.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Rebecca smiles. “Shall we go get junk food?”

 

“You can go if you want. That weird grocery clerk’s half eyelid freaks me out and the one with the afro won’t stop singing.”

 

To: Evan

_ marathoning Harry Potter with Rebecca _

_ hope you’re enjoying physics without me _

 

From: Evan

_ :(  _

_ :( :( _

_ Jealous _

_ JEALOUS _

 

To: Evan

_ shes super into Harry Potter _

_ it’s kind of funny _

_ she keeps reciting the lines with the actors _

_ and went on this rant about the Ravenclaw colors being wrong _

 

From: Evan

_ omg  _

_ Alana would approve _

_ she was talking about that the other day _

 

To: Evan

_ now I’m imagining alana meeting rebecca _

_ and its really funny _

_ like _

_ they both talk so much _

_ theyd either be best friends _

_ or hate each other _

_ no in between _

 

From: Evan

_ probably best friends _

_ if they agree on the Harry Potter thing _

 

To: Evan

_ … are you texting me in physics? _

 

From: Evan

_ No _

_ I’m texting you in study hall _

 

To: Evan

_ whoa _

_ Im so proud _

_ I have made a rebel of u, evan hansen _

 

From: Evan

_ Terrible influence _

 

To: Evan

_ dont i know it _

_ ;) _

 

From: Evan

_ :)  _

 

To: Evan

_ we’re up to the Chamber of Secrets _

_ fun fact: I used to be super afraid of spiders _

 

From: Evan

_ me too _

_ but then i read about them _

_ and how they keep the flies under control _

_ so now we’re cool _

 

_ To: Evan _

_ I’m not like super chill if i find one in the shower or whatever _

_ But i’ll like put it outside _

 

From: Evan

_ if i see one now _

_ I’m a little weirded out _

_ but then I’m like _

_ ‘hey buddy’ _

_ ‘you do you’ _

_ ‘we’re cool’ _

 

To: Evan

_ Evan Hansen spider whisperer _

_ or maybe ur spiderman _

 

From Evan

_ *Spider-Man _

_ Its very important _

_ The hyphen  _

_ Between the words _

 

To: Evan

_ whatever _

 

From: Evan

_ No _

_ Not whatever _

_ Spider-Man _

 

To: Evan

_ Spiderman _

 

From: Evan 

_ SPIDER-MAN _

  
To: Evan

_ Evan _

_ really _

_ this is the hill u want our friendship to die on?? _

 

From: Evan

_ … _

_ No _

_ You’re too important to me _

 

To: Evan 

_ …  _

_ I’m more important than spiderman? _

 

From: Evan

_ *SPIDER-MAN _

_ … _

_ … _

_ But yes _

 

To: Evan

_ thats cool _

_ ur important to me too _

 

From: Evan

_ :)  _

 

To: Evan

_ Spiderman _

 

From: Evan

_ Connor STOP _

 

“Still texting your friend?” 

 

Connor blushes. “Shut up.”

 

Rebecca holds up her hands in mock surrender. “No judgment, dude. I’m the last person to pass any kind of judgment of romantic entanglements.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Connor mutters. “I mean, I don’t think it is. I think he’s straight. So. Yeah.”

 

“That sucks,” Rebecca says with unexpected sympathy. “Are you sure he’s straight, though?”

 

“He has a thing for my sister, so yeah. Well, he used to, anyway. I don’t know if he still does.”

 

“It doesn’t just have to be gay or straight,” Rebecca points out. “He could be bi. It’s a spectrum.” She takes a chip from the packet and kind of waves it around. “Darryl’s bi.”

 

“The guy who told us about his sperm?”

 

Rebecca nods. “Yeah. He was dating this guy White Josh for a while.” She shoots him a look. “He’s… kind of a friend, we call him White Josh because-“

 

“He looks like Josh Chan and he’s white,” Connor finishes. “Yeah, I met him.”

 

“Oh. Okay? WhiJo can be a little bit judgey. Don’t listen to anything he says.”

 

Connor chooses not to comment on that. Then it hits him. “Wait… Josh and Darryl? Really?”

 

“I know, right?” Rebecca says, eyes wide. “It seemed to work for awhile. They were good for each other.”

 

“So what happened?”

 

Rebecca shrugs. “They wanted different things. Darryl wants to have a baby. White Josh doesn’t. So… it just didn’t work.”

 

A few things are falling into place. Like why Josh seemed so sad. And why he was getting drunk at 3 in the afternoon with a teenager. 

 

The front door opens and some douchebag in a suit walks in. 

 

“Nathaniel!” 

 

Rebecca sits up from where she’s kind of been lounging on the sofa and tucks her hair behind her ears. 

 

Connor’s not an idiot. This must be the old boss she’s got a thing with. 

 

“I thought we were meeting for lunch,” he says with a frown, hands in his pockets. He looks at Connor and his frown deepens. “Who’s this kid?”

 

“This is my cousin Connor,” Rebecca says by way of introduction. “Connor, this is Nathaniel.”

 

“Yeah, I figured that one out from context,” Connor replies dryly. 

 

Nathaniel’s eyes move toward the television. There’s a hint of a smile at the corner of his (admittedly handsome) face. “So you’re ditching me for a Harry Potter marathon? No judgment.” He looks at Connor and tilts his head. “Let me guess: Slytherin?”

 

Connor scowls. “Fuck you.”

 

“Okay!” Rebecca exclaims, standing up. “Connor, I’ll just.. I’ll be back in a minute.” She deftly maneuvers the asshole toward her room and shuts the door behind them. Connor leans back against the couch. 

 

**

 

To: Zoe

_ rebeccas boyfriend is an asshole _

_ and also her old boss _

 

From: Zoe

_ the one who told you about his sperm? _

 

To: Zoe

_ no this is his boss _

_ its confusing _

_ theres asshole ken doll boss _

_ and then there is sperm boss _

_ I think asshole ken is sperm boss’s boss _

 

From: Zoe

_ … _

_ is it like _

_ weirding you out  _

_ to type the word sperm so much? _

 

To: Zoe

_ you have no idea _

_ omg _

 

From: Zoe

_ so he is at least hot? _

 

To: Zoe

_ Zoe _

_ just cos i came out to u _

_ doesn’t mean i have like _

_ an opinion _

_ on every guy ever _

 

From: Zoe

_ ok _

_ fine _

_ sorry _

  
To: Zoe 

_ ok fine _

_ he’s hot _

_ objectively _

_ in an asshole ken doll kind of way _

_ not my thing _

 

From: Zoe

_ of course _

_ you like ‘em outdoorsy _

_ wearing polo shirts _

_ talking about trees _

_ its very specific _

_ good thing we know someone who fits the bill _

 

To: Zoe

_ fuck offffffffff _

 

From: Zoe

_ lol _

_ Evan says hi _

_ he’s standing right here _

 

To: Zoe

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

 

From: Zoe

_ RELAX _

_ I didn’t tell him we were talking about him _

_ I just said i was texting u _

_ and he said to say hi _

 

From: Evan

_ Zoe says Rebecca has an asshole boyfriend? _

_ Who looks like a Ken Doll? _

 

To: Evan

_ Yeah _

_ he totally interrupted the HP marathon _

_ I think theyre having sex _

_ gross _

 

From: Evan

_ omg _

 

To: Zoe

_ youre adopted _

 

From: Zoe

_ :P _

 

**

 

The next day when it looks like Rebecca and Nathaniel aren’t about to emerge from their sex cocoon anytime soon, Connor decides to spend the day wandering around the town. He finds somewhere selling giant pretzels and buys one, making sure to send a picture of him eating it to Zoe and Evan. Both of them think it’s completely ridiculous and he doesn’t disagree. 

 

He’s turning the corner when he literally runs into yet another built So-Cal bro. The guy apologizes immediately, then kind of goes pale at the sight of him, despite the fact that this guy is tanned and Filipino.

 

“You’re Rebecca’s cousin,” he says awkwardly. “It’s Connor, right? WhiJo told me you were in town.”

 

It clicks. “You must be Josh Chan,” Connor replies, as neutrally as possible. 

 

He’s not really sure what to make of this guy. Rebecca hadn’t mentioned him at all, and Heather had given Connor a kind of Cliff’s notes version of what had gone on. Connor’s not thrilled at the idea of this guy leaving Rebecca at the altar - regardless of whatever happened with a shrub, it’s still a dick move - but from White Josh’s (admittedly slightly tipsy) run-down, the situation’s a lot more nuanced than that. So… that leaves Connor not really sure how to approach this. 

 

“Welcome to West Covina,” Josh says lamely. He gestures to Connor’s pretzel. “You got a pretzel! Those are awesome.”

 

“Yup, it’s a pretzel,” Connor replies, just kind of... staring this guy down. Even though he is weedy and this guy could probably snap him in half, Connor feels like he’s managing to intimidate him at least a little. And that feels a bit like a victory, weirdly.

 

“Okay. Right. Catch you later, dude.”

 

Josh practically runs as he’s leaving. Connor watches him go for a minute, then shrugs and keeps walking, taking a bite of his pretzel. 

 

“Hey, kid!”

 

Connor turns to the sound of the voice and gets the shock of his life when he sees a Catholic priest sitting on a park bench. 

 

He remembers what Heather told him on his first day in town and kind of inwardly sighs. 

 

At least the guy isn’t wearing a trenchcoat. 

 

He walks over to the priest and sort of hovers over him. “I’m kind of trying to, like, be a better person or whatever,” Connor says awkwardly. “So… no thanks?”

 

The priest kind of blinks, then recognition dawns. “Dude, I’m not a drug dealer. I have a bad back. It’s medicinal.” He extends his hand. “I’m Father Brah.”

 

“Father Brah? That’s…”

 

“It’s cool, I know. I’m cool.” Father Brah kind of nods. “Anyway, I noticed you’re tall and was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

 

“Uh…”

 

“I stashed my weed in that tree.”

 

“... what.”

 

“I’ll share a joint with you if you climb the tree and get it back?”

 

There’s a moment where Connor’s almost convinced he can literally see an angel and a devil on his shoulders. 

 

Devil Connor is telling him to take the weed and run.

 

Angel Connor is telling him that getting stoned with a Catholic priest would make an awesome story. 

 

To: Evan

_ guess where i am right now _

 

From: Evan

_ You’re in California _

 

To: Evan

_ very funny _

_ no, i mean _

_ specifically  _

 

From: Evan

_ … i have no idea _

_ Does it involve donuts? _

_ Bubble tea? _

_ Another pretzel? _

 

To: Evan

_ nope! _

 

Attachment: IMG01312.jpg

 

From: Evan

_ You’re in a tree? _

_ It’s a very nice tree _

_ Why are you in a tree? _

 

To: Evan

_ ok _

_ so _

_ I ran into a Catholic priest _

 

From: Evan

_ Well that can’t end well _

 

To: Evan

_ omg _

_ Evan _

_ wtf _

 

From: Evan

_ I’m?? _

_ Jewish?? _

 

To: Evan

_ oh yeah _

_ ok _

_ but  _

_ this is a great story _

_ I promise _

 

From: Evan

_ … _

_ Okay _

_ Proceed _

 

To: Evan

_ so this Catholic priest _

_ asked me to climb a tree _

_ to find his weed _

 

From: Evan

_ … _

_ … _

_ Connor _

_ Wtf _

_ Are you getting high with a priest? _

 

To: Evan

_ not yet _

_ I mean _

_ he offered _

_ but the thing is _

_ I CAN’T FIND THE WEED _

_ I’m in a tree _

_ looking for weed _

_ this is one of the weirdest things to ever happen to me _

 

From: Evan

_ Really? _

_ So climbing a tree to find drugs isn’t just another Tuesday for you? _

 

To: Evan

_ it’s thursday _

 

From: Evan

_ It’s an expression _

 

To: Evan

_ I seriously can’t find this weed _

_ wtf _

_ this is not a big tree _

_ there are only so many places it can be _

 

From: Evan

_ Please don’t fall out of the tree _

_ Take it from me _

_ It’s not fun _

 

To: Evan

_ yeah _

_ but if I did it _

_ id have a better story than u _

 

From: Evan

_ Rude _

_ … _

_ Connor _

_ Get out of the tree _

_ … _

_ Connor? _

_ What’s happening? _

_ … _

_ You’re not dead are you? _

_ CONNOR _

_ ANSWER ME _

 

To: Evan

_ Im fine _

_ chill _

_ the priest just told me  _

_ that this is the wrong tree _

 

Attachment: IMG01313.jpg

 

_ apparently its in THIS tree _

 

From: Evan

_ … _

_ That is a nice tree _

_ I like the leaves _

_ BE CAREFUL _

 

To: Evan

_ aww _

_ you do care _

 

From: Evan

_ Of COURSE I care _

_ Connor _

_ seriously  _

 

To: Evan

_ I know _

_ sorry _

_ not trying to be a dick _

_ just _

_ trying to score free weed _

 

From: Evan

_ smh _

 

To: Evan

_ don’t tell Zoe _

 

From: Evan

_ Of course not _

_ She’d kill you _

_ With her mind _

_ Even though you’re miles away in California _

 

To: Evan

_ see? _

_ you’re starting to get it _

_ btw _

_ quick question _

 

From: Evan

_? _

 

To: Evan

_ Zoe _

_ u don’t still like her right? _

 

From: Evan

_?? _

 

To: Evan

_ nm _

_ stupid question _

 

From: Evan

_ No its fine _

_ I don’t like her anymore _

_ I mean _

_ I like her _

_ She’s my friend _

_ But  _

_ I don’t like her like her _

 

To: Evan

_ ok _

_ good _

 

From: Evan

_ Good? _

 

To: Evan

_ I mean _

_ that’s good to know _

_ whatever _

 

From: Evan

_ why do you ask? _

 

To: Evan

_ curiosity _

_ ok _

_ ttyl _

_ about to climb another tree _

 

From: Evan

_ Be careful _

_ If you die in California you die in real life _

 

To: Evan

_ lol _

_ will keep you posted _

 

_ ** _

 

To: Evan

_ good news! _

_ we found it! _

 

Attachment: IMG01314.jpg

 

_ selfie with Father Brah _

_ 420 blaze it hallelujah  _

 

From: Evan

_ … _

_ … _

_ If you listen  _

_ Very carefully _

_ You can hear my exasperated sigh from halfway across the country _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter coming because this fic is too ridiculous for 2 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor is jolted awake by someone shaking his shoulder. He jumps at the contact and braces himself, to find himself face to face with Heather.

 

“Sorry to scare you,” she says calmly.

 

“It’s still dark,” he grumbles. “What the hell.”

 

Heather blinks. “We’re going to the beach with Hector and WhiJo? They’re going surfing but you said last night you were keen to come along.”

 

Connor frowns. “I did?”

 

Heather sighs. “You were kind of high. Said something about Father Brah and a tree.”

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

She kind of smiles. “You can go back to sleep if you want.”

 

He shakes his head. “No, I’m good.” He kind of tumbles off the sofa. “Give me like, ten minutes, then we’re good.”

 

To: Evan

_uggggggh_

_why am i awaaaaake_

 

From: Evan

_Why ARE you awake?_

_It’s like 5 in the morning there_

_Right?_

 

To: Evan

_we’re going to the beach_

_it takes 2 hours to get there_

_4 in traffic_

 

From: Evan

_You and Rebecca?_

 

To: Evan

_nope_

_me and Heather_

_and Heather’s boyfriend Hector_

_and their friend Josh_

 

From: Evan

_Heather is Rebecca’s roommate, right?_

 

To: Evan

_yeah_

_she’s really cool actually_

 

From: Evan

_You said!_

_That’s great_

 

To: Evan

_idek where Rebecca is rn_

_probably at her asshole boyfriends_

 

From: Evan

_It’s not great she keeps ditching you_

_I mean_

_You went to visit her_

_It’s a bit rude_

_I’m sure she’s really nice but_

_I don’t know_

_It just seems like she’s not really there for you?_

 

To: Evan

_well_

_ok_

_so_ _  
_ _ur right, ive barely seen her_

_but i dont think shes avoiding me or whatever_

_shes just kinda... self centered?_

_like_

_I dont think she thought this through_

_at all_

_inviting me to stay or whatever_

_it was probably my moms idea_

 

From: Evan

_Okay_

_As long as you’re not upset about it?_

 

To: Evan

_Im not_

_Its been ok_

_I have books_

_Ate some donuts_

_Smoked weed with a priest_

_And im not at school, so_

 

From: Evan

_Speaking of school_

_I have a presentation in English fourth period_

_I’m kind of freaking out_

 

To: Evan

_do you want me to call you between third and fourth period_

_for like a pep talk or whatever_

_go team Evan_

_pompoms_

_that shit_

 

From: Evan

_I think a phone call will just freak me out_

_Maybe just text me?_

_It’s so sweet of you to offer though_

 

To: Evan

_wtf did you just call me_

 

From: Evan

_No takebacks_

_I stand by my opinion_

_Under the dark and mysterious exterior_

_Connor Murphy is a human marshmallow_

 

To: Evan

_If i am a marshmallow_

_I’m like_

_one that has been set on fire_

_and is like_

_completely black on the outside_

 

From: Evan

_That just means you have an even gooier center_

 

To: Evan

_…_

_im so offended rn_

 

It takes about three hours all up, but they finally get to the beach.

 

Connor doesn’t immediately hate it.

 

He feels a little weird in his skinny jeans and a t-shirt, considering that everyone else is in bathing suits, but he’s not planning on going anywhere near the water. Heather’s packed a beach umbrella and a blanket and they stopped for snacks, so Connor is quite content to settle in under the umbrella and read a book.

 

He walks along the boardwalk, finds somewhere selling sunglasses and buys a pair, then sets about taking photos for Evan, in the hopes that it’ll make him feel better about his presentation. Connor knows he’ll probably be just as nervous after the fact as he was before it, so resolves to document his day at the beach as thoroughly as he can for Evan’s amusement.

 

It’s not like he’s documenting the day for any other reason, obviously.

 

It’s not like he’s… having fun or anything.

 

To: Evan

 

Attachment: IMG01319.jpg

Attachment: IMG01320.jpg

Attachment: IMG01321.jpg

Attachment: IMG01322.jpg

 

_some trees for you_

_also the boardwalk_

 

From: Evan

_Omg_

_Wish I was there_

 

To: Evan

_Wish you were here too_

_I mean_

_If you were you wouldn’t have to do your presentation_

_Lol_

 

From: Evan

_Its in like 10 minutes_

_I’m kinda freaking out_

_I dont think ican do this_

 

To: Evan

_Evan_

_take a deep breath_

_u can definitely do this_

 

Attachment: IMG01323.jpg

 

_me and my new sunglasses believe in you_

 

From: Evan

_… do those sunglasses have polka dots on them?_

 

To: Evan

_yes_

_fuck off_

_they’re cool_

 

From: Evan

_Marshmallow_

 

To: Evan

_lies_

_slander_

 

Attachment: IMG01324.jpg

 

_this is heather_

_she says good luck or whatever_

_like_

_thats literally what she said_

_‘good luck or whatever’_

 

From: Evan

_Thank her for me_

 

To: Evan

_she just kind of shrugged in response_

_thats kind of her thing_

 

From: Evan

_Ok im going into class now_

_Turning off my phone_

 

To: Evan

_you can do this_

_I believe in you_

_actually though_

_its gonna be fine_

 

From: Evan

_thanks_

 

“Public speaking is the worst,” Heather says in her usual tone from her position next to Connor on the blanket under the umbrella. “Guess you’re glad you’re here and not there.”

 

“Yeah, it sucks,” Connor agrees, pulling 2 sodas out of the cooler and handing one to Heather. “It’s worse for Evan, though, because he has really bad anxiety. It really messes him up, it’s not fair.”

 

“That sucks,” Heather says sympathetically.

 

“He’s so smart,” Connor says as he opens his soda. “And he’s a really good writer, and always has really good insights on stuff. But actually presenting it, he just gets tied in knots and it’s not fair that he has to, like, do something that’s so much harder for him than it is for everyone else?”

 

“The education system is inherently flawed,” Heather says, waving to Hector and Josh as they approach.

 

“Heather, you were literally in college for 8 years,” Josh points out.

 

Heather shrugs.

 

“Sure we can’t teach you how to surf?” Hector asks Connor. “Give you the real So-Cal experience.”

 

“I didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

 

“So go buy one.”

 

“I have the coordination of a baby giraffe, I’m not getting on a fucking surfboard.”

 

“At least get in the water.”

 

“Dude, chill,” Josh says to Hector. “Let the guy live, man.”

 

Hector holds his hands up in surrender. “Hey man, I just think it’s weird to go to the beach and not get in the water.”

 

“I think it’s weird that you do a podcast with your mom but do you see me commenting?”

 

“You literally just did.”

 

Connor kind of thinks about it for a moment.

 

Then gets up and heads to the boardwalk to buy a fucking bathing suit.

 

To: Evan

_how was your presentation?_

_I’m sure you nailed it_

_also I’m going surfing_

_don’t laugh at me_

 

From: Evan

 

_It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be_

_And omg_

_You’re going surfing?_

_…_

_Who are you and what did you do with Connor Murphy?_

 

To: Evan

_shut up_

_im too hot_

_skinny jeans are not made for beaches_

_so i bought a bathing suit_

_and like_

_one of those shirt things_

_i am not meant to be shirtless on a beach_

 

From: Evan

_I don’t believe this_

 

To: Evan

Attachment: IMG01324.jpg

 

From: Evan

_…_

_…_

_That’s an actual surfboard_

_omfg_

 

To: Evan

_ill get Heather to take some pics for u_

_of me failing to surf_

 

From: Evan

_!!!_

 

To: Evan

 

Attachment: IMG01325.jpg

Attachment: IMG01326.jpg

Attachment: IMG01327.jpg

Attachment: IMG01328.jpg

Attachment: IMG01329.jpg

Attachment: IMG01330.jpg

 

From: Evan

_Im dying_

_Omg_

 

To: Evan

_yeah im super bad at this_

 

Attachment: IMG01331.jpg

 

_that’s Hector_

 

Attachment: IMG01332.jpg

 

_selfie with Josh_

 

From: Evan

_Who’s this Josh guy?_

_He looks like a chipmunk_

 

To: Evan

_wtf_

 

From: Evan

_Is he like_

_Professionally shirtless or something_

 

To: Evan

_he’s a fitness instructor i think_

 

From: Evan

...

_okay_

_I mean_

_I guess that fits or whatever_

_I still think he looks like a chipmunk_

_Like_

_A ripped chipmunk_

 

To: Evan

_he’s a cool dude_

_idk_

_I think he’s like_

_one of my fav people here?_

_he’s chill_

_I like him_

 

From: Evan

_Thats cool i guess_

_Gtg_

 

To: Evan

_k?_

 

“You know, you didn’t completely suck,” Josh tells Connor as they pack up the car to drive back to West Covina. “With a bit of practice, you could be pretty good.”

 

“That’s a flat out lie and you know it,” Connor replies with a roll of his eyes.

 

He’s sunburned.

 

It sucks.

 

Still, it was a pretty good day. Even if all of a sudden, Evan’s kind of disappeared on him. Connor tries not to be too annoyed about that. It’s not like Evan doesn’t have things to do that don’t involve him, after all.

 

From: Zoe

_… did you hook up with a surfer?_

 

To: Zoe

_????_

 

From: Zoe

_Evan said something about a guy_

_Taking you surfing_

_Like some ripped shirtless dude_

_Good for you i guess?_

 

To: Zoe

_omfg_

_Josh is like_

_super old_

_like at least a decade older than me_

_he’s a friend of Rebeccas_

_kind of_

_actually i think they can’t fucking stand each other_

_its weird_

_this place is weird_

 

From: Zoe

_Evan is totally pouting about this_

_Just fyi_

 

To: Zoe

_…_

_What._

 

From: Zoe

_Im serious_

_So i offered him a ride home_

_And he was like_

_Pulling Connor levels of brooding_

 

To: Zoe

_RUDE_

 

From: Zoe

_So i finally just ask whats wrong_

_And he kind of rambles for a bit that nothings wrong_

_As he does_

_And its like pulling teeth_

_Then finally_

_He tells me about your selfie with some guy in California_

_With this ripped fitness instructor_

 

To: Zoe

_…_

_what the hell_

_why would he be mad about that?_

 

From: Zoe

_Omg_

_Connor_

_Dont you get it?_

_He’s jealous_

 

To: Zoe

_Fuck off._

 

From: Zoe

_Im serious_

_I like_

_Fully called him on it and everything_

 

To: Zoe

_wtf_

_Zoe no_

 

From: Zoe

_Zoe yes!_

 

To: Zoe

_seriously DONT_

 

From: Zoe

_Too late!_

_I said it sounds like he’s jealous_

_And he got all flustered_

_And bright red_

_And said that he’s glad you’re having fun_

_And then talked about his English presentation_

 

To: Zoe

_…_

_do u actually think he’s jealous?_

 

From: Zoe

_Yes_

 

To: Zoe

_omg_

_no thats just stupid_

 

From: Zoe

_OMG_

_I want to see a picture of this guy btw_

_Evan wouldn’t show me_

 

To: Zoe

 

Attachment: IMG01332.jpg

 

From: Zoe

…

_Dude._

_He’s hot._

_He does kinda look like a chipmunk though_

_A hot chipmunk_

_A chiphunk_

 

To: Zoe

_I don’t see it_

_like_

_at all_

_the chipmunk thing i mean_

_he’s objectively hot i guess_

_but he’s like_

_super old_

 

From: Zoe

_Maybe you should tell Evan that_

 

To: Zoe

_…_

_do u think i should_

_like actually_

 

From: Zoe

_Couldn’t hurt_

_Might make him calm down a bit_

 

Connor takes an embarrassingly long time to compose a message to Evan later that night.

 

To: Evan

_Josh is Rebecca’s age so he’s super old_

_in case you were wondering_

_and i like him as a person, he’s cool, but i’m not like… interested in him or anything?_

_in case you were wondering_ _not that there’s anything weird about guys liking guys_

_there’s not_

_I mean_

_I’m gay_ _  
_

_but I’m not gay for Josh_

_cos he’s super old_

 

From: Evan

_Sorry for ditching_

_School got really busy_

_And then I hung out with my mom_ _  
_

_Sorry_

_I’m glad you had fun at the beach_

_And I’m_

_Glad you told me_

_That you’re gay_

_Like_

_I’m glad you trust me with that_

 

To: Evan

_it doesn’t have to be a big deal_

 

From: Evan

_I’m bi_

_At least i think i am_

 

To: Evan

_ok_

_and like_

_I’m glad you trust me with that too_

 

From: Evan

_I should get some sleep._

 

To: Evan

_oh yeah_

_time difference_

 

From: Evan

_Talk tomorrow?_

 

To: Evan

_absolutely_

 

From: Evan

_Sleep well_

_ <3 _

_srry_

_typo_

_:)_

 

To: Evan

_:)_

**

 

When Connor walks into the kitchen that morning, Rebecca’s sitting at the table, surrounded by workbooks, highlighters and post-it notes. He goes over to the fridge and pulls out the orange juice he bought the day before.

 

“Do you want some?” he offers Rebecca tentatively.

 

She looks up and kind of starts. “Oh! Connor! Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

 

“Orange juice?” he says cautiously.

 

“Sounds great.”

 

He pouts two glasses, then takes them to the table and sits across from her. He takes a sip from his glass then looks at what she’s doing with curiosity.

 

“What’s all this?” he asks.

 

“Therapy,” Rebecca replies with a tight smile. “It’s DBT, which is dialectical behavior therapy. I was recently diagnosed with, uh, Borderline Personality Disorder, which is… a thing, a not so fun thing, but we don’t have to talk about it-”

 

“I didn’t mean to pry,” Connor interrupts as gently as he can.

 

His mind is kind of whirring as he processes the words.

 

Borderline Personality Disorder.

 

He looks at his cousin intently for a minute and goes over what he knows about her in his head.

 

Graduated from Harvard and Yale.

 

Worked at one of the top law firms in New York.

 

Moved to West Covina on a whim to follow some guy across the country.

 

Got left at the altar and spun wildly out of control.

 

Overdosed on anxiety medication on a plane.

 

His heart kind of hurts.

 

But they’re nothing alike, right? I mean, Rebecca is… weird and impulsive and bubbly and enthusiastic and Connor is just… well, okay, he’s a freak, but he’s not, like… Rebecca weird.

 

“Do you mind if I make a call in your room?” he asks quickly. “I just want a bit of privacy.”

 

Rebecca nods. “Of course.” All of a sudden her eyes widen. “If you, uh, could not comment on the handcuffs, that’d be great.”

 

Connor opens his mouth, then thinks better of it and heads into her room, resolving not to look at the bed. At All.

 

To: Evan

_hey_

 

From: Evan

_Hey!_

_How’s California today?_

 

To: Evan

_do u trust ur therapist?_

 

From: Evan

_whoa_

_that’s a big question_

_is everything okay?_

 

To: Evan

_i just_

_ok_

_so_

_my therapist thinks i have bpd_

_she can’t say officially til im 18_

_but she reckons it checks out_

_bpd is borderline personality disorder_

_pls dont fucking google it or whatever_

 

From: Evan

_I know about BPD_

_I mean_

_I’m not an expert_

_But I know a bit about it_

 

To: Evan

_u must think im a fucking psycho_

 

From: Evan

_Connor_

_I don’t think that_

_… can I call you?_

 

To: Evan

_u hate talking on the phone_

 

From: Evan

_It’s okay if it’s you._

 

To: Evan

_r u sure?_

 

From: Evan

_I’m calling you now._

 

Connor answers on the second ring. “Hey.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Evan asks in a rush. “What happened?”

 

Connor sighs. “It’s stupid.”

 

“It’s not stupid if it upsets you,” Evan insists.

 

“Okay, so Rebecca had these workbooks, and I asked her about them,” Connor explains. “And then she told me that she was recently diagnosed with BPD. And I just… I mean, we’re nothing alike. Like, she’s weird and talks about sex too much and is super impulsive and doesn’t eat anything but bagels and donuts and… we’re supposed to have the same thing? It just doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Did you talk to your therapist about it?” Evan says in a tone that makes Connor think he already knows the answer to that question.

 

“Yeah.” Connor lets out another sigh. “And she says that she can’t officially diagnose me, again, but that she’s pretty sure she’s got it right. When I asked why, she went over some of the list and… fuck.”

 

Evan’s quiet for a minute. “I think what you’re saying is that you don’t want it to be BPD,” Evan says carefully. “Because of Rebecca?”

 

“Because it’s fucking scary,” Connor confesses.

 

“Did you talk to Rebecca?” Evan asks.

 

“No,” he says with a sigh. “But… my therapist did say that my mom had talked to her about Rebecca, and she knew that Rebecca had BPD, and said something about a support group? And she suggested that I talk to Rebecca about it and that even if I don’t have an official diagnosis, going to the group and listening to people’s experiences might help me make sense of some things.”

 

Evan’s quiet again. “What do you think about that?” he asks after a moment.

 

“My gut says fuck no,” Connor replies instantly. “Like, _fuck_ no. But… I don’t know, I wouldn’t have to say anything, right? I could just… listen.”

 

“Do you think it would help?”

 

It’s Connor’s turn to go quiet for a moment. “I mean, I don’t think it would hurt.”

 

“I think you should talk to Rebecca about it,” Evan suggests calmly. “See what she thinks. And just because you agree to it now doesn’t mean you can’t change your mind later.”

 

“That’s true,” Connor says, oddly reassured. He clears his throat, which is getting a little choked up, which is definitely not because he’s trying not to cry about this whole stupid situation. “Uh, thanks.”

 

Evan’s voice is warm. “Anytime.”

 

“It’s nice to hear your voice.” Connor can feel himself turning bright red and fuck that’s embarrassing. “I mean, it’s nice to talk to you.”

 

“It’s nice to hear your voice, too,” Evan replies. His voice is still warm. And fond. And Connor kind of closes his eyes and lets himself think things he shouldn’t for just a moment.

 

Just a moment.

 

“How have things been for you?” Connor asks after the moment has passed. “Anything exciting happening back home?”

 

“Not really,” Evan admits. “I was looking at the pictures you sent and Jared saw the one of the giant pretzel? He thinks it’s Photoshopped.”

 

“There’s no fucking way I would take the time to Photoshop a giant pretzel.”

 

“That’s what I said!”

 

“See, you get me.”

 

Evan laughs. “I try.”

 

 _You do more than try_ , Connor thinks, but doesn’t say.

 

**  
  
Connor gets back to the house after an afternoon at the library to the sounds of distinctly feminine laughter. Sitting on the couch he’s been sleeping on are Heather and a Latina woman who looks vaguely familiar. It takes him a second to place her as the woman who made the video that got him here in the first place.

 

“Connor!” Heather exclaims, louder than usual. “This is Valencia. We’re having wines. Do you want to have wines with us?”

 

“Hiiiii!” Valencia exclaims, equally loudly, waving her wine glass at him. “Come have wines!”

 

“You know I’m seventeen, right?” he asks dubiously.

 

Valencia rolls her eyes dramatically. “Okay, sure, you’re underage, but don’t tell me you’ve never snuck alcohol before. And we’re adult supervision, so… come hang out with us and have wines. Heather’s told me all about you! Let’s get to know each other!”

 

Once again, he’s struck by the thought of the angel and the devil on his shoulder.

 

Devil Connor wants to take one of the unopened bottles and lock himself in Rebecca’s room.

 

Angel Connor kind of wants to see what happens when Heather gets really drunk.

 

He shrugs and puts down his messenger bag next to the couch. Heather whoops in triumph, then stands up and retrieves a glass for him from the kitchen, kind of swaying as she moves.

 

Connor pulls the bag of M&Ms he’d been snacking on outside the library out of his bag and puts them on the coffee table, just so he feels he’s contributed.

 

Valencia then pours him an exceptionally large glass of wine.

 

“So, you’re Rebecca’s… second cousin?” Valencia asks.

 

Connor shrugs. “Something like that.”

 

“And your mom saw my video and decided that you and Rebecca should bond about your shared mental health issues,” she continues, looking at him intently.

 

Connor takes a long sip of his wine before nodding in confirmation.

 

“Okay, so I love her, but Rebecca is the last person any parent should trust with their child,” Valencia declares, topping up her glass. “No offence to your mom, but that’s cray.”

 

“I don’t disagree,” says Connor.

 

“But you’re doing okay?” she asks, still kind of watching him intently. “You’re not, like, doing this whole California 'boys gone wild' thing or anything?”

 

“He’s been hanging out at the library,” Heather says with a smile. “I mean, he did get high with Father Brah, but, like, half the town has at some point, so… whatever.”

 

“I should get high with Father Brah,” Valencia says wistfully. “I don’t know if it would be weird, though, since he’s one of Josh’s best friends.”

 

“Which Josh?” Connor asks.

 

“Josh Chan,” Valencia says with a roll of her eyes. “My ex. And Rebecca’s ex. It’s a whole thing.”

 

Connor takes another sip of his wine so he doesn’t have to comment.

 

“Father Brah was actually gonna do the wedding ceremony before Josh bolted,” Heather comments.

 

“Isn’t Rebecca Jewish?” Connor asks.

 

Heather shrugs.

 

Valencia kind of lunges toward Connor and he nearly jumps out of his seat. She takes his hand and looks at his nails, eyes narrowing in disapproval.

 

“Okay so if you’re going to give me any shit about wearing nail polish I’m taking that bottle of wine and leaving,” Connor warns.

 

“I’m not going to give you shit about wearing nail polish,” Valencia says with another dramatic eye roll. “I am however going to do something about your cuticles. Oh my god. This is tragic.”

 

To: Evan

_heather and valencia gave me wines_

 

Attachment: IMG01340.jpg

 

From: Evan

_…_

_That is super blurry_

_Are you drunk?_

 

To: Evan

_Wiiiiiiiiiines_

_Maybe_

_Idk_

_look at my nails_

_V taught me about cuticle care_

 

Attachment: IMG01342.jpg

Attachment: IMG01343.jpg

Attachment: IMG01344.jpg

Attachment: IMG01345.jpg

Attachment: IMG01346.jpg

 

_I think ive found my calling_

_I could be a manicurist_

_the worlds most intimidating manicurist_

_bc fuck gender norms_

 

From: Evan

_Omg_

_Please drink some water before you go to bed_

_I mean_

_I agree with you about gender norms_

_But every single one of those pictures is super blurry_

 

To: Evan

_hang on_

_ill give V my phone_

_she is the selfie master_

 

Attachment: IMG01347.jpg

Attachment: IMG01348.jpg

Attachment: IMG01349.jpg

 

_so there’s me and V_

_me and V and heath_

_my nails_

_aren’t they beautiful_

_cuticles looking great_

_good job go team_

_Wiiiiiiines_

 

From: Evan

_Your nails do look really good_

_But i do think you should have some water_

_And maybe some food_

_Order pizza?_

 

To: Evan

_omg_

_Evan_

_ur a genius_

_Ily_

_we’re getting pizza!_

_best idea_

_ur so great_

 

From: Evan

_… you are definitely drunk._

_And I need to go to bed_

_Text me in the morning_

_So i know you’re still alive?_

 

To: Evan

_Im amazing_

_Im gonna live forever_

_Like fame_

 

From: Evan

_GOODNIGHT CONNOR_

 

To: Zoe

_I learned about cuticle care_

_Look at my nails_

 

Attachment: IMG01349.jpg

 

From: Zoe

_Is that a wine glass?_

_Is Rebecca letting you drink?_

 

To: Zoe

_Rebecca’s off with her boytoy_

_her roommate is letting me drink_

_thats not hte point_

_point is_

_my cuticles_

_are beautiful_

_look t my cuticles_

_LOOK_

_L O O K_

 

From: Zoe

_Omg_

_Okay_

_Actually_

_That’s the best your nails have ever looked_

 

To: Zoe

_Yeeeeeeeeees_

 

**

 

Connor wakes up the next morning to someone he doesn’t know yelling really fucking loudly.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, young man?”

 

He sits bolt upright, regrets it immediately due to the terrible headache he’s got, and kind of squints at the red-headed woman who is glaring at him with a look that suggested she’d really enjoy ripping off his head.

 

Connor has no fucking clue who this woman is.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Rebecca allows you to stay here out of the goodness of her heart, and you repay her by drinking all of her alcohol?” says the woman, very loudly.

 

“That’s not-”

 

“I knew this was a bad idea. I knew it! Teenage boys are the absolute worst. And Rebecca’s fragile right now, so you’re basically running wild and unsupervised, and you’re taking advantage of her kindness to get up to god knows what-”

 

“Look, lady, I don’t even know who you are-”

 

“I’m Rebecca’s friend. I look out for her. I tried to talk her out of this ridiculous idea but she insisted, and what a surprise, you did exactly what I knew you would-”

 

“Paula, that’s ENOUGH.”

 

Connor and the woman (Paula, he guesses) turn to see a very pissed off Heather standing there.

 

“Look at all these empty bottles!” Paula says, gesturing wildly. “He drank them all!”

 

“He didn’t,” Heather snaps. “Valencia and I did. We let him have, like, a glass of wine, because we’d taken over the living room, which is where he sleeps. He hung out with us the whole night. There was adult supervision. He’s a good kid and he doesn’t need you chewing him out for something that’s not even his fault. Or any of your business, actually.”

 

Paula kind of stands there for a moment. She still looks pretty fucking pissed, but this time it’s directed at Heather. “Rebecca doesn’t need this-”

 

“Rebecca isn’t here,” Heather interrupts. “She isn’t here, and she’s barely been here, and the whole point of Connor visiting was to spend time with her. It wasn’t his idea to come out here, it was his mom’s, and Rebecca’s, and as far as I’m concerned he’s been pretty damn understanding about this whole thing.”

 

“He’s been skulking around town-”

 

“He’s been at the library,” Heather stresses. “When he’s not hanging out at Home Base while I work. And yesterday we went to the beach. He’s not, like, running wild and causing havoc around town or anything. And even if he were, it’s not like you can talk - I literally bought weed off your son last weekend.”

 

Paula is still standing there, eyes wide. Heather crosses her arms and stares Paula down.

 

“Look, Paula, we’re friends and I know you’re worried about Rebecca, but it’s not this kid’s fault. None of it is.”

 

Paula kind of turns to Connor, looks at him briefly then looks away. “Sorry,” she mutters. “That was… uncalled for.” She turns back to Heather. “Tell Rebecca to call me when you see her, please?”

 

With that, Paula sees herself out.

 

Connor has no idea what to say.

 

“Do you want some breakfast?” Heather says after a moment. “We can go get pancakes. My shout since you had to deal with a total nightmare of a wakeup call.”

 

“Okay,” he replies.

 

“Great,” Heather says with a nod. “I’ll let you, like, shower and stuff.”

 

Connor sets about getting ready for the day and tries to process things. Paula yelling at him had felt… kind of normal. Depressingly so, but still normal. Arguments in the Murphy household descended into yelling matches pretty damn frequently. But he’d never had someone jump in and defend him before. Especially not an adult.

 

He suddenly feels a rush of affection toward Heather. Heather, who constantly checked in on him and made sure he was okay, but never crowded him. Who’d been super cool throughout his entire stay. While Rebecca came in and out in a tornado of chaos, Heather was just… cool, and seemed to like his company, and defended him to an adult who’d assumed the worst of him.

 

People were always assuming the worst of him.

 

When he’s ready to go out, he looks at Heather. “I’m paying for breakfast,” he insists.

 

Heather blinks. “Okay.”

 

“I mean, I’m paying for yours as well,” he clarifies. “You’ve been super cool to me all week. I appreciate it.”

 

Heather nods. “It’s no big.”

 

Connor wants to argue, because it is a big deal to him. It’s a fucking huge deal. But he also really doesn’t want to have some big emotional scene. He catches Heather’s eye and she kind of smiles and he thinks that she probably gets it. He kind of smiles back.

 

**

 

Heather drops Connor off at the house before she goes to work. Connor heads into the living room to find Rebecca sitting on the couch, just kind of staring into space.

 

“Hey,” he says quietly, sitting next to her.

 

“Oh,” she says, equally quietly. “Hey.”

 

“Everything okay?” he asks awkwardly.

 

Rebecca shakes her head, then smiles and nods. It’s a confusing visual image. “I just did something that I didn’t really want to do?” she says by way of explanation. “But I kind of had to, so… it’s fine. I’m fine.”

 

“Okay.”

 

She kind of nods a little longer, biting her lip. Then she turns to him. “So there’s group therapy this afternoon if you wanted to come with me.”

 

Connor’s quiet for a long moment. “I won’t have to say anything, right?”

 

“Not if you don’t want to,” Rebecca assures him.

 

Connor thinks about it for another long moment.

 

Then makes a decision.

 

“Okay.”

 

**

To: Evan

_I went to group therapy with Rebecca_

_it was… okay?_

 

From: Evan

_You went?_

_That’s really brave of you_

_I know you weren’t sure about it_

_So going is a big deal_

_You should be proud of yourself_

_I’m proud of you_

 

To: Evan

_its nbd_

_I just like_

_sat there_

_listening to people talk_

_it was weird_

_everyones weird_

_not like_

_Rebecca weird_

_but kinda weird_

_she was really quiet tho?_

_something happened_

_idk_

_were gonna go have dinner at some mexican place_

_seeing as i go home tomorrow_

 

From: Evan

_It’ll be good to have you back!_

_I’ve missed you_

 

To: Evan

_ive missed you too_

_do u wanna hang out?_

_when i get back_

_If u want_

 

From: Evan

_Of course_

_I can’t wait to see you_

 

To: Evan

_theres some stuff i wanted to talk to u about_

_stuff thats kinda weird over txt?_

_its not bad don’t worry_

 

From: Evan

_You’re okay though?_

_I shouldn’t be worried about you_

 

To: Evan

_lol u should literally never worry about me_

_not worth the trouble_

 

From: Evan

_:(_

_Lies._

_You’re worth worrying about_

_And caring about_

_And all that_

 

To: Evan

_you too_

_not that im worried rn_

_its just_

_we’ll talk when im back_

_ok?_

 

From: Evan

_ok_

_have a good dinner with Rebecca!_

 

**

 

“What the hell is taco stew?” Connor asks, visibly frowning over the menu at Jalapeno Jacks.

 

“I wouldn’t go there,” Rebecca says with a shake of her head. “I’m still trying to get over the salsa verde cheesecake.”

 

“Salsa verde _cheesecake_?”

 

“Should we just get nachos?” Rebecca suggests.

 

“That seems safe,” Connor agrees, closing his menu and kind of looking at it dubiously.

 

“Okay,” says Rebecca, closing her own menu and looking at her cousin. He’s got a bit more color in his cheeks than he had when he arrived, and he looks… kind of relaxed. Less closed off. Maybe just being somewhere other than home for a while had made some difference. “Listen, I just wanted to apologize for… not being around this week. Like, I invited you here and then basically ignored you most of the week, and then there was the Harry Potter marathon and I ditched you in the middle of it… it was shitty of me, and I’m really, really sorry. You didn’t deserve that and it wasn’t fair of me.”

 

Connor kind of nods. “Thanks,” he says, a little awkwardly. “It, uh, it hasn’t been a bad week? I’ve read a lot of books, hung out with some people, had a bit of time to… uh… reflect on some things. I’m sorry if I was kind of a jerk at the beginning. I didn’t really want to come.”

 

“Yeah, I figured,” Rebecca says with a laugh. “I mean, it’s crazy, right? Getting shipped halfway across the country to go hang out with a suicidal relative you’ve never met.”

 

Their eyes lock for a moment. And Rebecca sees something in his eyes that she’s never really seen before.

 

She’s looking at someone who understands.

 

Really, truly, understands.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks gently. Gentler than she expected, to be honest.

 

“I will be,” she promises. “I’m not… I don’t think I’m… in danger of doing anything stupid, I’m just… I broke up with Nathaniel and I’m sad.”

 

His eyebrows go up just a little. “Oh. Okay.”

 

“It’s just a thing for me,” she tries to explain. “I have this… history of getting super obsessed with guys, and doing really crazy stuff for them, and I started… I could see myself getting into those patterns and going down that road with Nathaniel, and I just had to… I had to stop. At least for a while. Until I get myself sorted.”

 

Connor nods. “Okay.” He looks at her quizzically. “What do you mean by really crazy stuff?”

 

“Let’s see… I moved across the country for Josh Chan. I tried to do the whole big romantic airport gesture to stop Greg from leaving and that didn’t work. And… well… arson.”

 

Connor’s eyes kind of widen at that. “Arson?”

 

“It’s a long story,” Rebecca says in a rush. “The point I’m trying to make is that right now, I’m taking time for me and romance is off the table.”

 

Connor kind of snorts. “I don’t know the first thing about romance. Like, it’s never been on the table for me. Or anywhere near the table. There might not even _be_ a table.”

 

“What about your friend?” Rebecca asks. “The one you thought was straight? Did you ever get confirmation on that?”

 

Connor goes slightly pink. “Uh, yeah, actually… apparently, he’s bi?”

 

Rebecca nods encouragingly. “See? What did I tell you? I told you he could be bi. And he’s bi! That’s great news!”

 

“Just because he’s bi doesn’t mean he likes me,” Connor mutters. He’s closing off a little. Rebecca doesn’t like it.

 

“There are plenty of reasons like you, Connor,” she says seriously. “You’re smart and you’re well-read and Heather thinks you’re cool. And Heather is like, the coolest person I have ever met. So that’s saying something.” Something occurs to her. “Actually, I ran into Father Brah yesterday and he said to say hey to you. You met Father Brah?”

 

Connor looks a little sheepish. “Yeah.”

 

It clicks. “He left his pot in a tree again, didn’t he?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Rebecca rolls her eyes. “I have no idea why he keeps stashing weed in trees. It’s like he’s a squirrel preparing for winter. Oh my god.”

 

“My, uh, my sister said that Evan was kind of… jealous when I sent him a picture with White Josh at the beach?” Connor says hesitantly. “So… that kind of makes me think that I should… I don’t know… say something to him when I get home. Tell him how I feel or something stupid like that.”

 

He looks painfully, painfully embarrassed. Rebecca smiles widely.

 

“Well, lucky for you I am a romantic comedy connaisseur,” she assures him. “I guess it’s time to find you a big romantic gesture to win over this friend of yours.” Connor looks a little alarmed. Rebecca grins. “This is going to be so much fun!”

 

**

 

It’s surprisingly weird to leave West Covina.

 

Connor really wasn’t expecting to actually feel a little bit sad about it.

 

Rebecca, Heather and Valencia drive him to the airport, and White Josh and Hector meet them there for donuts and boba before his flight leaves.

 

“You should totally come visit in the summer,” Hector suggests. “We can get you surfing like a pro with a bit more time.”

 

“I’m never getting on a surfboard again,” Connor vows. “That was embarrassing. And painful. I’m still sunburned.”

 

“Yeah, you’re a little pink,” Valencia says, rummaging through her handbag. “And flaky. Use my moisturizer.”

 

“No thanks.”

 

“You took my advice on cuticle care, you can take my advice on skin care,” she says firmly. “You need to moisturize.”

 

“Chill out, V,” Heather says with a roll of her eyes. “Chances are he’ll, like, go back to avoiding sunlight completely.”

 

“There are studies that say that exposure to sunlight is good for your mental health,” Rebecca chimes in. “So you should definitely make sure you’re going outside and getting some sun.”

 

“I do go outside,” Connor protests. “There’s this apple orchard where I go with Evan sometimes.”

 

“This is the guy who likes trees, right?” Josh asks.

 

“The guy you’re madly in love with?” Heather adds.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“We totally have a plan to help Connor get the guy,” Rebecca says with enthusiasm. “We figured the whole thing out at dinner last night.”

 

“You mean you suggested a bunch of really terrifying things and I ignored all of them,” Connor points out.

 

“I don’t think they were all bad-”

 

“I’m not hiring a mariachi band to follow him around, Rebecca. He has anxiety. It would probably kill him.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds bad,” Heather agrees. “You’ve probably got a better idea of what he’s like than Rebecca.”

 

“Just be honest and upfront,” Josh advises. “No games, no beating around the bush, just be direct.”

 

“I still think a big romantic gesture has merit,” Rebecca argues. “I mean, everyone loves a big romantic gesture, right?”

 

“They really don’t,” Valencia says with a roll of her eyes. “You of all people should know this.”

 

Connor has a thought.

 

“Be right back,” he says, and darts into the gift store.

 

**

 

To: Evan

_just got off plane! see you soon?_

 

From: Evan

_Awesome! Good flight?_

 

To: Evan

_not bad_

 

To: Rebecca, Valencia, Heather, Josh

_safely arrived home_

_plane didn’t crash_

_it’s really fucking cold_

 

From: Rebecca

_Awww, you got used to the California heat!_

_It’s a sign_

_That you should visit more often_

_Seriously though, you’re welcome whenever you want_

_Evan too_

_;)_

 

From: Valencia

_Glad to hear you didn’t crash_

_I hear it’s bad for your cuticles_

 

From: Heather

_Glad ur home safe_

_Feels weird without u_

_I miss having someone to roll my eyes at when Rebecca is being super weird_

 

From: Josh

_Glad your home safe dude_

_Take care and stay warm_

 

From: Evan

_Do you want me to come over when you’re home?_

 

To: Evan

I _can come to yours_

_if you want_

_its up to u_

 

From: Evan

_That’d be cool!_

_Mom’s at work_

_So I’m just hanging out by myself_

_Lol_

 

To: Evan

_ok im definitely coming over now_

_see u soon_

 

To: Rebecca

_maybe_

_whatever_

 

To: Valencia

 

Attachment: IMG01356.jpg

 

_nails are still intact_

_don’t worry_

_I got this_

 

To: Heather

_lol i can imagine_

_text me if anything truly bizarre happens_

 

To: Josh

_thanks man_

 

**

 

Evan opens the door the minute Connor knocks. Connor’s almost bowled over by the brightness of his smile.

 

“It’s so good to see you!” he says. “Come in, it’s really cold.”

 

“You’re telling me,” Connor says with a roll of his eyes. “I just got back from California.”

 

“I want to hear all about it,” Evan insists. Connor follows him into the lounge and they sit down on the couch.

 

“I told you most of it through constant texting,” Connor reminds him.

 

“Yeah, but you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about in person? And I figured it was related to your trip, so…”

 

Connor fumbles around in his bag and hands Evan a small paper bag. “This is for you.”

 

Evan opens the bag and pulls out a keychain and a pack of playing cards. “Uh, thanks?”

 

Connor takes a deep breath. “Okay. So. Rebecca is like… super intense. She’s impulsive and she’s weird and she’s made some really bad decisions. I’m talking like, super bad. She burned a guys apartment down.”

 

Evan just stares at him. “Uh, okay? Also wow.”

 

“Yeah,” Connor agrees. “But she’s also… I don’t know, she’s kind of brave? And she goes after things that she wants and cares about, and just kind of… acts. She’s probably actually more of a Gryffindor than a Ravenclaw, now that I think about it.” Evan’s looking very confused now, so Connor keeps going. “Anyway. It’s just been a weird week, but a good one, and I didn’t spend as much time with Rebecca as I could have but when I did, it just kind of hit me that… I don’t know, I could maybe do with a bit of Rebecca bravery sometimes?”

 

Evan nods. “Okay.”

 

“I mean, I’m not about to do anything super crazy,” Connor clarifies. “I’m not gonna go full Rebecca. No one should ever go full Rebecca. Not even Rebecca. But… I’m gonna try to be a bit more… fuck, okay, I’m really bad at this. What I’m trying to say is that I like you a lot.”

 

Evan smiles, and Connor feels his heart kind of jump a little. “I like you, too.”

 

“I’m trying to say that I like like you,” Connor clarifies, speaking very quickly at this point. “And Rebecca suggested I try some big romantic gesture, but I didn’t want to freak you out, so I talked her out of booking a mariachi band - you’re welcome, by the way - but I thought I could try something that’s romantic or whatever but not scary, so… can you just open the playing cards so I can stop talking?”

 

Evan’s smile has grown a whole lot wider and Connor might be smiling, too, but he’s still not really sure what’s happening. Evan pulls out the playing cards and his eyes kind of widen. “Oh,” he says as realization dawns. Softly. Reverently.

 

Connor had plenty of time on the plane to sort out his big romantic gesture. At the gift shop, he’d bought a pack of playing cards and a sharpie.

 

On every playing card, he’d written a different thing he likes about Evan Hansen.

 

It was probably telling that it hadn’t actually taken that long to write on every single playing card.

 

“Connor… this is…” Evan kind of laughs a little. “This is a really good big romantic gesture.”

 

Connor just stares at him for a moment. “Is it working?”

 

Evan smiles. “It’s amazing, and I love it, but I didn’t need it.”

 

Connor frowns. “Okay?”

 

“I like like you, too,” Evan says in a rush. “You idiot.”

 

Connor blinks. “Wait, really?”

 

“You sent me a selfie with a super ripped surfer dude and I was so jealous, I nearly bought a gym membership,” Evan admits with a stupidly attractive grin.

 

“Zoe said you were jealous and I didn’t really believe her,” Connor admits right back.

 

“You should listen to your sister.”

 

“Can we not talk about my sister right now?” Connor asks. “Because I kind of want to kiss you.”

 

Connor has absolutely no idea if he kissed Evan or if Evan kissed him or if they just kind of connected like overemotional magnets but all of a sudden, he’s kissing Evan and it might just be his new favorite thing in the entire universe.

 

To: Heather

 

Attachment: IMG01357.jpg

 

_This is Evan_

_I kissed him_

_or maybe he kissed me_

_either way it’s pretty fucking great_

 

From: Heather

_omg_

_thats adorable_

_also big news_

_Rebecca’s donating an egg to Darryl_

_so he can have a baby_

 

To: Heather

_…_

_…_

_what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thanks for tuning in, folks!


End file.
